A Kiss To Remember
by huyutfsakura
Summary: It's Natsume's birthday! What will the gang give him on his birthday? Especially Mikan?


A Kiss To Remeber

_True Love cannot be explained,_

_Not even the smarts could beat,_

_But if you truly believe in what you mean,_

_Than that comes second to none._

Her hair swayed up, locking the brunette frames onto her face. She huffed and puffed her way through everyone, taking in small glances and awkward stares. She ran, faster and faster as her feet could take her. In her palm she clutched folded pieces of paper, crunching together in a big pile. Sweat poured from her forehead, she felt sticky and hot. She once again took in a huge breathe and sprinted to the end. Her name? Of course, it's Mikan Sakura. Who else? But where was she going? The path kept going and going, until she stopped at a brown wooden door. Her knocks hallowed and soundlessly ached. "Who's there?" a buzzing noise came out of a small, metal box. "It's me Hotaru! M-i-k-a-n." She replied cheerfully. "Oh okay, come in." the cold reply gave.

"Hotaru that was mean! How could you expect me to run all around Gakuen Alice picking up these stupid notes!" She whined, her smile turned into a pout as she threw the papers flying in the air. "Hey! Don't ruin my dorm room!" Mikan playfully stuck out her tongue and looked around, staring at the calendar. "Oh my goodness! It's Natsume's birthday today isn't it!?" Her eyes were filled with shock and twitched a little. "No duh, that's why I called you over. We're having our party here!" she showed Mikan the decorations and all the invites. She grabbed a cloth off from her kitchen counter (Just pretend Hotaru has a house like dorm!) and threw it to Mikan. "What's this for?" Mikan pressed a red button, out came a fully dressed costume. "Cosplay." Hotaru said, her mouth chewing away on a crab brain.

"But why does it have to be, a _cat_?" Mikan asked confused. Hotaru motioned for the other guests to come out. "Hi ya Mikan!" everyone said, Anna had a large bag of cookies while Yuu had pop. "Guys…" she trailed off. "You're suppose to wear that chibi-chan." Tsubassa said, his arms clinging around Mikan's neck. "But where is all of your presents?" Mikan asked, her face showed a question. Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, Misaki, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubassa, Aoi and many more, pointed towards here. "What? I don't have your presents!" She whined a bit, they never asked here to go get presents. Everybody face plamed and said together "YOU SILLY!" Mikan stared. Was she suppose to wear this for everybody to slack off and give this to Natsume!? Hotaru gave a mechanical robot a order. The robot than picked up Mikan and placed her in the washroom. All that was heard was "AHHHH!"

Mikan wore black cat's ear along with a tail, her hair was let down and a head band with a ribbon was placed on. She had on a short, ruffled red dress with a ribbon on the back and a black choker to go along with the outfit. Her feet was sealed in black, heeled boots with buckles on them. Her face was pretty, she had pink lipstick and purple eye shadow, she wore black eyeliner and some blush. "Why am I getting forced into this?" she muttered. She turned towards the awaiting group of people and sighed heavily. "KYAAA!" Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire said all at once. "Well, since is already done, we can tie her in the box." Tsubassa smiled and motioned towards the awaiting box. It was a box decorated in a green wrapping with a blue tied ribbon. Mikan sighed again, she sat in the box in a cute position and awaited for a _certain somebody_ to open it.

The door bell rang and echoed through the house, Mikan had just been sitting in the living room all this time till the certain black cat arrived. "Why is it so dark? And this isn't like Imai to leave the door completely open…"Natsume wondered, the room was all dark and he then searched for the light switch. He pressed the button and he heard loud people screaming. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everybody shouted together, their faces full of content. "Woah." Natsume said as he stepped back a few times. "Come on guys let's have fun!" Hotaru said as she tugged towards the eating table, everyone shrugged and went where ever. 'Polka's not here…' Natsume thought sadly.

[1 Hour later]

"Come one Natsume, open your gift!" Ruka said as he showed him towards the living room. Natsume sighed and glanced at the huge box. "What's in here?" he asked, looking around the box itself. "We all pitched in! It's a present from all of us. Go open!" his little sister Aoi said. She clapped her hands together and smiled at Youichi. With a side glance to everyone he tugged against the blue ribbon, and his eyes soon turned wide. There was Mikan siting down cutely and smiled brightly. Natsume covered his eyes with his bangs to prevent the blush. "Happy Birthday, Natsume!" She smiled again and stood up. She paced towards him and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Is that all I get?" he asked, he then turned Mikan so that their lips were pressed together. She smiled during the kiss and Hotaru had a snap shot.

_Here lies, Mikan and Natsume on his birthday. A sweet kiss to remember. 3_

END

Huyu-chan : How do you like it? Was it good? Well here are my birthday wishes to Natsume! Happy Birthday Natsume!!


End file.
